


Nearness Of You

by luthien_aira



Category: Bon Jovi, Sancia/Jon Bon Jovi
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien_aira/pseuds/luthien_aira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Better tell me the truth than comfort me with lie, right?" - Jon</p>
<p>Her visions, His sentiments. Take that step with me in reading Sancia's and Jon Bon Jovi's point of view as their feelings rhymes with the lullabies of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a work of imagination. No harm is implied or intended and there is no monetary gain.
> 
> Sancia is pronounced as "sun-cha"
> 
> PS. All errors of grammar and spelling is mine to be blamed for. I promise to proofread if I have the spare time. This story just popped in my head and tried typing all of it as fast as I can to transfer all my thoughts into words.

Sancia's POV

He was the type of guy you don't want to fall in love with. He was the clich￩ in every story I've ever read in the novels and watched in chick flick films. He has the bluest eyes that can take you to Pacific in one stare, paired with the perfectly chiseled face embellished with his refined smile. He was the type of man you wouldn't dare your feelings to be attached with because you already knew that your fantasies will not turn to reality. He was not a "Happy Ever After" instead it ended as "Once Upon a Time"

It was mid August when I first met him. We we're inside the couture studio of Aunt Tina when she asked me to accompany my best friend Julia to a celebrity studio to get the measurements of her new client. The original plan was to be there and assist Julia but as we enter the room, it was all scratched.

Never had it crossed my mind that we will measure the stats of these band members. Yes, Aunt Tina had the biggest names in Hollywood to be her clients but with the in-trend of this band? Julia and I planned to watch their concert last week but unfortunately, it was sold out the first hour they released the tickets so we failed to do so.  
David first entered the room, followed by Tico. We introduced our selves and started measuring for their suits. I was focusing all my energy and attention - not trying to make a mistake here that I didn't notice that the two other members already entered the room as well. I'm also exerting all my effort here not to fan girl or show any star struck moment because I don't want to ruin Aunt Tina's reputation. They've been my second family and I don't want to mess this up. I thanked Tico who was super duper kind to me as he asked me some things like how was our studio tour and etc. making our encounter comfortable. I turned around and saw that Julia was already taking Richie's measurement and David seating beside Jon - looking straight at me. I became anxious of what I look, is there something in my face? Oh my, or did I took too much of their time? I mean, was I slow enough to take their precious celebrity time?

He stood up, so I stand straightly preventing to show any nervousness. But trust me darling, his entire presence was so powerful that it surfaced my personal space.

I offered my hand and introduced myself, "Sancia"  
He reached out and shook my hand, "Jon" with a plain smile.  
"I'm here to get your measurements, would you mind taking off your jacket?" I asked nicely. I don't want to give him a notion that I'm swooning over his presence, but good heavens! Please provide me enough concentration not to be distracted with his muscles. Are you even real? You're good looking, hot, killer vocals, and this toned body?!

I started measuring the length of his shoulders, then the circumference of his biceps. This is one of those great moments that I know million of fan girls around the world will pay me thousands of bucks just to trade places with me. I reminded myself of Aunt Tina's reputation - so I inhaled deeply and tried to focus. Chanting the steps of body measurement Julia and Aunt taught me. My heart was racing like in a horse track as I put my hands around his chest. As soon as I get the numbers, I immediately remove my hands from him not to give the malice of enjoying touching his body; followed with waist, ankle and overall length of his future suit. Thank God, I survived those remarkable three minutes of my life. I simply said, "Thank you" to remark the end of measurements and he gave me a smile - not like the first one. It was those smiles that will melt your knees to the ground and how I wish the earth could swallow me whole right now.

A man in his 50's entered the room and stated that he is Rob; Bon Jovi's Manager and thanked the two of us. Julia and I nodded in unison and also thanked him in response. David offered seats for us while Julia gets her recorder and pen to take notes of what the four of them want with their design. It was like an interview but with the specifics of their suits.  
The door swung by as a waitress placed juices and sandwiches in the coffee table across to my position. It was mouth watering to be honest and I can't help but to look over. It was my burger's fault. I rushed my eating hour earlier to arrive here promptly and after the long drive towards here, I can feel my stomach growling from starving.

David: "I just want to have a blue suit with zippers on my pants. Elegant top while with edge at the bottom" 

While Rob and the four gentlemen are discussing over the designs, Julia sipping now a drink; I realized that my duty here now is over. So I grabbed a juice and a slice of sandwich and gave Julia a notion that I'm gonna wait for her outside. She nodded in reply, so I sprinted off towards an empty staircase near the studio and sat there. I started munching my sandwich while browsing my phone at the same time to entertain myself. No one was around here so I finished off my sandwich like it was my last meal of my life and gulped my juice straightly. You can't blame me, I'm freaking thirsty! Then a shadow casted upon my phone so I looked up and saw Jon standing at me. 

I felt my blood rushing thru my face thinking that he might saw me eat like a pig! I gritted my teeth and thought, "We'll who cares anyway? Sancia! Stood your ground! Never be ashamed" 

"Why are you here? It's hot in here" he stated.  
"I'll just gonna wait for Julia here" I replied.

Jon: "Trust me, they are gonna take 10 minutes I guess? Richie's a vain when it comes with his suits"  
Me: "I'm fine. Thank you" reassuring him giving a smile in return.

So I turned my attention back to my phone but his shadow not left my space. I looked at him again surprised with his smile. I know now the reason why many girls are throwing their selves to this man, he has the charm! 

Jon: "I can't leave a lady here"  
Me: "I'm really good. You don't have to worry about me" 

He reached for my hand, and said "Come with me"

I stared at his hand for quite some seconds and maybe he got the thought of me asking for his intentions.

Jon: "Don't worry, I will not kill you. I'll just show you something while you wait for your friend" he explained. Please remind me that who I am to decline this mortal god in front of me? He's being friendly and nice, why should I treat him with rudeness?

We entered a huge door after the studio and saw that it was a recording room. Half of the room serves as the control room and the other half was with the soundproof room where the recording takes place. We were greeted by a guy named Steven, who is in charge of the production and technicalities of the band's music.

I was amazed with the fact that this is the magical place where their triple platinum albums are made and here I am standing with the same area with them. It was like a child touring at a candy factory moment for me. I can't help but smile as I gaze upon their trophies and frames of recognitions at the walls. Their band has been one of the most successful ones in the field of Rock n Roll. They've sold out stadiums, chart topped songs all over the world and millions of album copies - no wonder that with the upcoming Music Awards show they will cover all of their nominations and win those.

Steven: "Did you watch their concert last time?" 

I suddenly felt a pang of embarrassment in my gut and knew that my face now is covered with redness; lying was a great option for me now and can pretend to stating that I liked the show blah blah blah but that is not my thing. 

Me: "I really have to apologize for this one, and please Jon. Don't cut Aunt Tina's opportunity to dress you up in Music Awards with this, but I haven't seen one of your concerts" I confessed. I looked at him, then to Steven then went back to Jon. Afraid of what he's going to say, I added

Me: "I really do want to attend, and I know your songs but you always have a sold out concert here in a few minutes and I can't go to your out of the state concerts because at that time, I'm still burning my eyebrows with my research paper and now that you are resting from your tour - I do not have the opportunity now" I hastily explained myself. I did run out of breath as well.

He smiled again and said, "Better to say the truth than comfort me with lie right?"  
And in that moment, I knew that the touch￩ "my heart skipped a beat" really do happen in real life.

Steven: "I have the coverage of their last concert in my files; want to watch a song set?" he asked. I smiled and quickly agreed! Could this day get any better than this? I nodded in reply but Jon stopped Steven.

Jon: "I think I could maybe play for you now" he said.  
Dear oxygen supply, are you running out? Do you have tanks of supply now?  
Me: "Are you serious?" asking for confirmation. He smiled again and headed to the recording studio, grabs a guitar and sat in front of a microphone.

This is really happening! 

Steven: "You are really something Sancia" he grinned and signed an okay hand to Jon.

I sat beside Steven to give me a full view of him. He started strumming familiar notes and from that I knew what song he was going to sing. I was holding my phone thinking that this is a moment I should film and upload to my social media account, but I refused to. Instead I placed my phone at the back pocket of my pants and said to myself that this moment should be remembered by my eyes only. I should cherish this opportunity without capturing it with a gadget but with my senses and emotions instead. What on earth did I do to deserve this? He closes his eyes as he started singingﾅ

This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up

I stared at his face, gazing from top to bottom. Among his assets, those eyes and long eyelashes captured me more. It's like I wanna see thru those crystal blue eyes of his and drown to them forever. 

It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up

Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me

I closed my eyes and feel the song, singing along with the lyrics but not voicing it out. I'm still embarrassed that Steven might hear my mousy like voice around.

And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - Always

As the song approached the last note, I opened my eyes and clapped. I'm so grateful for this! He left the recording room and approached me.

Me: "Thank you so much for that!" I giddily said.  
Jon: "At least, you saw one live performance" he added. He was about to say something when we heard knocks on the door and saw that Julia was now looking for me. I thanked him once more and left the room. Nothing can top that moment for me, not a VIP ticket can beat that experience and I'm just so grateful that I had the chance to. Who would have thought that I could meet the biggest band in the world today? That I can get to know Jon and his generosity behind the fame? Oh shut up Sancia! I've been a fan girl but I guess after that day. I might even felt a stronger emotion than that.


	2. Sweetest Devotion

Jon’s POV

She was the type of you want to know more. She was the breath of fresh air I needed when my life was suffocating me with fame. She has the angelic face you don’t want to mess with. She’s a fragile pearl in a sea of unexpected events. She’s the one you want to be with, the one you want to wake up to every morning of each day. 

Steven: “She’s the first one you brought here who never asked for selfies and photographs in the studio” he remarked. I nodded in agreement. From the moment I walked in to our room and saw her laughing with Tico – I did realized that my world stopped revolving in a split second. I stared at her from my seat; she’s beautiful without any make up plastered in her face. Her hair was falling perfectly at the side of her face, and that smile – the sweetest and genuine one I’ve seen so far. Do not get me wrong, I’ve dated the biggest names in model world and famous celebrities in the industry but her simple beauty was surprisingly striking to me as I thought it wouldn’t. 

She did have measurement with all professionalism preventing to touch my body, comparing with my previous couturiers that grabs the opportunity to do so. She even eats without pretention, munching that sandwich in two to three big bites and gulping that juice? She is really something – in a positive way; the moment she confessed about the truth – that she didn’t even once watched a concert of ours and didn’t try to pretend to was a deal breaker for me. She didn’t have the intention of impressing me yet unconsciously she did – in million steps ahead.

\---

We entered the couture shop of Tina Vergara – one of the most respected couturiers in the showbiz industry nowadays. A woman in her 50’s and as Richie stated, she was Julia’s mother too. Rob asked us to drop at the shop in order for the final fitting of our suits. These three months of vacation was really not giving us the privilege to stay in our home and take the long rested sleep we wished to have due to the music commitments like the anticipated Awards Night of Music two weeks from now. We are also working for our upcoming album and will start another world tour after the release. I really love my job but this kind of profession really takes a lot of toil with me, especially when dealing with my personal life. I had dated several women, not to brag but they literally throw their selves towards me and who am I to reject? I have my needs – naah. I know it’s not an excuse but I do also wish to settle down with someone who loves me and can keep up with the pace of my life someday.

Tina greeted us with her Colombian accent and knew that Julia inherited those accents from her. Julia followed who smiled at us and kissed Richie on the cheeks. After the day of our first meeting on the studio, the two seem to hit it off and started the “getting to know phase”.

Tina: “Gentlemen, please sit down first while my assistants get your suits” she politely said. So we followed and drink the prepared beverages for us. I looked around trying to find Sancia around but she’s not in sight.

Trust me; from the day that we crossed paths I cannot get her off my mind. That’s why I’m enthusiastic today to visit the shop anticipating that I might see her. I planned to ask Richie to get Sancia’s number from Julia but I refused to – I want to get it by myself to give her the notion that I’m really interested in her and this day might be the great platform for me to do that move, unfortunately it’s not.  
One of the assistants instructed Tico and David to enter the fitting room first to wear their suits, because of the minimal room accommodation – Richie and I are left in the waiting room.

Julia: “I heard that you are busy working with the new album” 

She’s sitting beside Richie and by the looks of it; the two really are in perfect match with each other. 

Me: “We are. I really wish that I or the band can have a week or two full of vacation” I sighed.

We were talking about some vacation destinations when the woman I was searching for entered the shop. Her hair was braided in one side like a Greek goddess in Olympus in a plaid dress. She was wearing a make –up this time that flaunted more of her angelic face, a soda in her left hand and a burger in one. She’s chewing some of it and walks directly to the counter. She might not recognize us at first because our sofa was blocked by the front mannequins from the door. 

Tina: ‘Your make-up will be ruined if you don’t stop eating that burger” 

I heard her laughing at Sancia. Julia smiled and stood up to approach her.

Julia: “How can you eat like a construction worker yet maintains that figure?’ she laughed and kissed her friend on cheeks. That’s when her gaze met mine – she finally noticed us. I saw her swallowed hard, maybe she pushed hard the food in her throat. I can’t help but smiled widely, she really loves eating!

I stood up and approached her as well.

Me: “Hi”  
She smiled and replied “Hello Jon”

Tina: “I’m sorry to interrupt but Sancia is really needed to fit this one” she said and dragged her to one of the rooms.

I just said, “Talk to you later” and she nodded.

Richie: “Ooh. Someone’s interested” he teased. I smirked at him and asked Julia some questions.

Me: “Jules, is Sancia one of your mom’s assistant?”

As Julia led us to our fitting room, she answered that Sancia was just helping them every time she has the spare time. Sancia was an editor and contributing artists on one of the prestigious publishing houses in state and can work from office or home. I learned something new about her now.

I left the fitting room to the outside so they can check the suit and saw that the assistants are still busy draping and pinning some cloths with Tico and Richie’s outfit. I walked through the giant mirrors until I saw Sancia standing in front of it, wearing a wedding gown. She’s literally took my breath away. No words are fitted enough to describe her. I gulped and blinked many times, sinking the thought that she might be getting married? Is she taken? 

She saw me from the reflection and turned to me. 

Sancia: “Hey!” she took some steps forward to me. I cannot take my eyes off her.  
Me: “You are… why you are wearing a wedding gown? Are you getting married?” I asked right away.

She laughed. 

Sancia: “Oh this? Aunt Tina just asked me if I could pose for their bridal collection. She’s so kind to me that I couldn’t refuse to. I’m quite nervous actually, I’ve never been photograph with this kind of things.” looking at her feet.

I walked towards her and lift her chin up to level my gaze.

Me: “You are absolutely amazing” I reassured her; and there I saw her eyes light up and gave me the smile that captured my attention from the start.  
Sancia: “Thanks! And you look dapper by the way” she remarked.

She gazed at my neck and tried pointing that my tie was not paralleled with my collar. I turn to the mirror and tried fixing it by adjusting the length, but unfortunately my skills wasn’t good enough for this.

Sancia: “May I?” she asked. I nodded and faced her. 

I couldn’t help but think of the many incredible things that I learned about her in just two days. One from my first encounter with her and today; as she fix my tie, I look at her face closely and said to myself that I will do what it takes to have her. It might seem quick, but I do believe that when you meet the girl, you must not waste precious time to get her as anything could happen in a second.

When a flash surrounded us – we both looked from the direction and saw that the rest of the band, assistants, Tina and Julia with a photographer are standing from the door. I felt a pang of embarrassment; they must see me staring at Sancia so I looked away.

Tico: “You two are such – “he cut his sentence as I glared at him. Don’t let Tico spill his frank mouth here.

Tina: “We are sorry for taking a picture of the two of you but it was just a perfect candid shot right Mr. Jones?” talking to the photographer.

Me: “I’m fine with it as long as Sancia’s good with it” I said as I looked at her once again. She just nodded at me.

Mr. Jones: “Can I just have a request? After all, the gents are dressed up and the model bride was already here. Maybe we could have a group shot?” he asked. As I was about to speak up,

Richie: “That was a nice idea!” he said and sprinted to my side, followed by Tico and David.

Tina: “Ooh this is so cute!” she remarked. This scene was supposed to make me feel awkward because it portrays that I was like the groom of Sancia. Our group picture was posed with Sancia and I in the center, but I really enjoyed it. We took some funny pictures as well and she went with flow of the photographer’s instructions.

Mr. Jones: “Tina and Julia, you should be there.” He instructed the two and joined our pictorial. But as Tina joined us, she grabbed the bouquet from one of her mannequins and handed it to Sancia.

Julia: “To finish the outfit!” she said.

Mr. Jones: “That was a better idea. Okay, at the count of three, say Jovi!”

\---


End file.
